


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 14: Saint Valentine of Terni

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: I've been writing a bunch of ficlets on Tumblr, and recently compiled most of them into a document for beta-ing, tweaking, and reposting consideration. As KA goes through them, and we decide which of them should be added to The Johnlock Collection, I'll post them here.You can find all my ficlets on tumblr under the #little fic bit tag, and through the fic bit link on my blog. Keep in mind that I post other people's ficlets to that tag, too, so you'll find all sorts of Johnlock goodness there. I'm conversationswithbenedict on tumblr.This particular ficlet is two parts on tumblr. I wrote the first part for this anon ask:"Do you have any thoughts on Johnlock's first Valentine's day? Do they have plans? Do they stay in? Does SOMEONE forget? Just general thoughts."Then, happierstill, my smutty ficlet muse, asked for what came next, so I wrote the second half. The two are put together here.Thank you anon, happierstill, and KA!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Thanks to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is a personal favorite of ours, and as such it gets the honor of being our first ever collaboration. It's sweet and sexy and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> – Violetwylde and Missmuffin221
> 
> PS: Keep an eye out for regular updates! We will be going back to the beginning of the Johnlock Collection to record all the rest of the chapters in order!
> 
> music: Funky Sherlock by Gregory White  
> (www.youtube.com/watch?v=EproV0JQ2WM)


End file.
